I fell in love with your sister
by love INUYASHA and kagome
Summary: Prince Inuyasha is betrothed to princess Kikyo and they are to meet every summer in hopes of there parents that Inuyasha and Kikyo are to fall in love. But there just one problem they don't want to marry each other. Kikyo says because he's a half demon, Inuyasha says she is a bitch. What would happen if Inuyasha met Kikyo's little sister Kagome. ( INU/KAG) REVIEW.
1. 1 Meetings

**I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Hello There Asia here, so I had two stories earlier and let me say they SUCK it was my first time on fanfiction and came with a lot of ideas of stories and they ended up really bad so I'm gonna do better this time so please don't be mean to me.**

**this story is about when prince inuyasha of western kingdom is betrothed to the eastern princess kikyo, the whole idea came from their parents, and they hope they would fall in love each summer they visit, but there's one problem inuyasha hates kikyo and won't deal with it, but what happens when inuyasha meets kikyo's little sister kagome.**

* * *

A little boy with doggy ears named Inuyasha is playing sword fight with his best friend Miroku, Inuyasha was about to beat Miroku until he heard the sound of horse's and carriages, and that got him pissed, his mother Izayoi told him that he was betrothed to a princess from the eastern kingdom and they were to meet every summer when she turns 8, Inuyasha is 10.

"Inuyasha!", his mother called.

Inuyasha let out a groan and drop his wooden sword, this caused his Miroku who was 9 to be confused. "Why did you stop Inuyasha I was about to beat you", Miroku said with a pout face.

"Shut up!, my mother called me and get your eyes checked I was about to beat you!". Inuyasha yelled. "Yeah right Inuyasha, so why are you so moody today, did you mom say something to make you mad"?

"Short of, my mom says a princess is coming over to visit for the summer, Inuyasha explains. "Oh yeah you told about that earlier, maybe she'll be fun", Miroku gestures. "I highly doubt that she might force me into playing tea party or she will insult me for being a half demon". Inuyasha said. "Oh sucks to be you, well I'm out bye", that was the last thing Miroku said before running back in the castle this got Inuyasha confused.

"Hey your not coming with me"? Inuyasha asked.

"Nope, good luck dude". Miroku said after going inside the castle to flirt with the maids." That jerk", Inuyasha growled.

"INUYASHA"!, Izayoi called for her son for the second time. "COMING MOTHER"! Inuyasha called back and ran to his mother.

* * *

Inuyasha and his mother made it to the castle gates where the higurashi's are." Welcome to tho our kingdom my lord, I hope you had a safe journey here. Izayoi said while bowing in respect and Inuyasha just rolled his eyes.

I am delighted to be here and our journey here was swell, allow me to introduce my daughters princess kikyo, say hello kikyo", "hello", kikyo said as she bowed." And this is my youngest daughter princess kagome", "hi", kagome said shyly and bowed.

"How nice to meet you two, this is my son Inuyasha say hi Inuyasha".

"Hey" Inuyasha said rather bluntly. Izayoi just signed.

"Now you and kikyo go and get acquainted, me and Lord Sato have some things to discuss". Izayoi said.

"Fine", Inuyasha said sourly." Kagome you can just do anything but don't come bother me when I work ok". Sato said to his younger daughter." Yes farther", kagome said with sadness in her voice.

Inuyasha felt bad about her and was about to say something when kikyo said something." There is no way I'm spending my summer with a half breed let alone Mary him". "KIKYO"!, Santo yelled, "what have I told you to be nice and just go with it.

"Sorry father" kikyo said now apologize to Inuyasha",since her outburst was an insult to Inuyasha. She wasn't able to apologize to him because he was already gone.


	2. 2 Inuyasha meets kagome

**I don't Inuyasha.**

**Hey it's me sorry for the first chapter I just lost my document and I had to do it by memory. And sorry for taking so long because I lost connection with my computer and I had to do it all over again so I hope you like this one ENJOY! AND REVIEW!**

* * *

Inuyasha was furious when that kikyo bitch (He calls her that.) said half breed he took off without anyone knowing. "I knew it no one will ever accept me for who I am", Inuyasha thought tho himself. That's when he remembered his best friend Miroku, Inuyasha and Miroku go way back like when they were in diapers and they been friends since he could remember. And his MOTHER, his mother loves him to death and she would do anything for her little boy.

Inuyasha never even knew his father because his father died on the same day Inuyasha was born, he died from a disease the couldn't be cured. So it's just his mom running the kingdom.

After Inuyasha had his thoughts straighten out he was about to go in his room when he head something in the library, and as curious as a little boy he checked it out.

/INUYASHA'S POINT OF VIEW/

I head something in the library so I went to checked it out. I peeked my head out of the door to looked inside the library. When I couldn't hear anything or smell anything out of the ordinary I was about to continue to my room when I caught something with my nose, _Roses._

The scent smelled so good I had to follow it and find it. The scent led me through the library into a row where lots of books were scattered everywhere.

"Looks like someone was busy", I thought. That's when I heard a soft grunt. I looked up and found a little girl, not just any girl the princess, kagome.

The way she looks, her tongue sticking out, her eyes filled with determination, and standing on her tip toes to get the book she wanted, she looked really cute.

Whoa!, CUTE!, WHERE DID THAT COME FROM, I yelled in my head.

"Almost Got it", I heard her say as she tried to reach the book, that's when I notice and surveyed the way she got up there, it was literally a tower of books that looked like it could collapses at any moment.

GOT IT!, she yelled with a smile, that's when she notice me and her smile disappeared instantly and she started to blush, we starred at each other and my cheeks started to heat up, she had a big Brown dark eyes, long raven dark hair and a small body. I'll have to admit but she looked really beautiful.

Suddenly the tower of books lost there hold and collapse and she with it. She gasped and almost hit the floor before I got to her in time.

I took the chance to look at her, her eyes were closed shut and she was biting her own lip, it looked like it was about tho bleed, her arms were wrapped tightly around the book she had. _The Goblin King,_ she must really like that story to go to the trouble of building a tower of books to get it.

She started to opening her eyes and she blinked a couple of times in confusion until her eyes landed on me, and she started to blush again and so did I. I needed to asked, "Are you okay"? She looked taken fall like I pulled her out of a trance. "Are you okay"? I asked again.

"Ye-yeah". She answered.

/ KAGOME'S POINT OF VIEW/

After my father told me not to bother him, I felt disappointed but none the less obeyed and left, I notice the prince looking at me with pity, I simple ignored him and my sisters outburst and just went into the castle alone.

When I entered the castle I saw a lot of maids and servants going around the castle with thing to do. I wanted to go to the library because it's the only place where I'm happy except with my mother.

I asked one of the maids where the library is, and she was more than happy tho help me and led me to the library, she even have me a little tour until we reached the library. When we made it too library I bowed and said "thank you". She also bowed and said "anything for the princess", and left to her duty work.

I entered the library, the library was HUGE!, it was like a town of books oh how I loved it. I felt as if I can stay here all day or all summer. I started to look around and there were tons of books on each shelf on each row.

I started to look for books that involved romance my favorite genre, I also like adventures, fantasy, and humor, those are my favorite. I found this one row that had fantasies and romance I looked at all kinds of categories they had and it really hard to pick a book I really want to read.

I looked up and saw that one book, _The Goblin King,_ my most favorite, my mom use to read it to me at night when I was really little. I still remember the story of how the goblin king fell in love with a human girl, and he loved her so much that he would give her more time to save her little brother from goblin city.

"I must read it", I thought, but it was all the way up there and I'm all the down here, it was like 20ft high from me. I got an idea I'll just build a tower of books tho get the book. I looked for books that could help me get up there, no good, so I looked for books on other shelf. I left the books on the floor that couldn't help me but I'll put them back later.

It took me at least 10 minutes to get up there and I'm on my last book and it wasn't enough, I couldn't get down if I wanted to fall off, "didn't think it through". I didn't pay that much attention to it, I needed to get that book.

I tried to get it but it wasn't enough. I started to stretch my arm and started to go on my toes to get the book, the books under my feet started wiggle.

"Almost got". I stretched more as I can go, finally I got the book.

GOT IT!. I said with a big smile and that's when I noticed a boy with silver hair, and doggie ear and Amber eyes. That's when I recognized him _"PRINCE INUYASHA!", _I screamed in my head.

I felt heat form on my check and my eyes were wide open. Suddenly the books under my feet weren't there anymore, I gasped and closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around the book and bite my lip and waited for the floor but it never came I got confused, I like I was in someone's arms.

I opened my eyes and looked around the library there was a BIG mess of books. "_ I'm gonna clean that up." _I looked up at my saviour and I was starring at Amber eyes, I started to blush and so did he. I have to say he was so beautiful, I was so lost in his eyes, they were so beautiful.

"Are you okay?" He said to me, I was pulled out of my trance and flinched a little.

"Are you okay?" He asked again. "Ye-yeah" I said.

* * *

"Thank you for saving me" kagome said again as her and Inuyasha both cleaned up the library. Actually she was cleaning the library he wanted to help.

"I already told you, it's no big deal". Inuyasha said as he put the last book in the shelf. "I just wanna ask, why did you want that book so badly?" Inuyasha said as pointed at the book on the table.

"Oh I just love it so much, you see my mom use to it to me when I was really little." Kagome said with a smile on her face.

"Oh, and one more thing, how old are you?" Inuyasha asked. "Why do want to know my age?" Kagome asked. "Well it just that your sisters 8 and I heard she was coming to my castle but I haven't heard about you and you seem nice." Inuyasha said embarrassed.

"I'm 7 years old and thank you for the compliment." Kagome said while blushing.

"Your welcome". Inuyasha said as he blushed to. There was an awkward silence between them until Inuyasha broke it and said " do want to be my friend?" This startled kagome but none the less and said... "Sure."

* * *

** THAT'S MY SECOND CHAPTER **

**MAKE SURE TO REVIEW!**


	3. 3 Crushes and feeling

**HEY I'M BACK AND SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG, BUT I HAD FREAKING SCHOOL WORK AND I HAD TO LAY IT OFF FOR A WHILE, ALSO I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND ALSO ENJOY IT!**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

Time went by and Inuyasha and kagome are best friends. When Inuyasha asked kagome to be his friend kagome was really happy. Ever since Kikyo's outburst about him being a half-demon made the king have second thoughts about Inuyasha and Kikyo, but when he noticed his younger daughter being acquainted with the young prince. He decided that he could work with Inuyasha and Kagome, it's for his daughters happiness and also not have war with his fellow neighbor Kingdom. (A/N That sounds kinda messed up with the king, but at least Inuyasha and Kagome will be together at the end.)

~~ Three years later ~~

Inuyasha is now 13 and kagome is 10. Our scene leads us to a big garden with a big maze. There was a the sound of children laughing. Inuyasha and kagome were laughing at Miroku who was embarrassed.

"Are you serious, Sango really did that?"

Both were laughing at Miroku because they found him in the maze crouched down with scratches and bruises on his face.

Sango is kagome's best friend and has been friends since she came to the castle. Sango is from a demon slayer village that was destroyed by a demon named Naraku.( A/N that won't be last time you hear him.) It was only her and her brother, Kohaku. Sango vowed that she will her get revenge. when she was brought to the castle to be healed, also kagome's mother wanted her to be friends with her younger daughter who doesn't have that much friends. They became fast friends and now Sango is living in the castle with her brother.

"SHH, be quiet I trying to hide from her and don't blow my hiding spot."

"MIROKU! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Miroku started to whimper.

"Let me guess, you touched her ass again didn't you?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome sighed. "Didn't you learn from the last time you did it?"

"I can't help it, it's my..."

"Your hand is cursed." Inuyasha interrupted "We know, come on Kags."

"Okay Inu, bye Miroku, and good luck."

* * *

"You know I have a feeling that Sango and Miroku are going to be together in the future." Kagome said.

"I highly doubt it, if Sango doesn't kill him and if Miroku stop his womanizing, there might be a chance."

Kagome giggled. He always loves her giggles.

"Hey." Inuyasha said to get kagome's attention. "Yeah." She said. "I'm glad I got to meet you Kags, I mean when I was born, I was always given the cold shoulder, except my mom and Miroku, but when you came to the castle, I thought you were going to be like your sister, but your not, your much.. more..." Inuyasha stutter, plus his cheeks were turning red.

"I know what you mean," kagome looked at Inuyasha and her cheeks were turning slightly red as well. "I mean before I came here, I was always with my mom and I use to play with my sister, but she started to shut me out and I never knew why, but I started to realize that she is next in line for the throne and i'll only get in her way. Papa told me to not bother her and that she didn't need any distractions like me." After all she said, tears were running down her face, she never noticed.

Suddenly Inuyasha hugged her, good and tight, and he to was crying. This surprise her. Thank Kami they were still in the garden maze this would be embarrassing, but he really didn't care, he was only thinking about kagome and his feeling (A/N Where am I going with this?).

"Kagome.. I..." he started.

"KAGOME!" Someone called, wait, SANGO!, 'crap', he thought. As soon as Sango found kagome she saw Inuyasha and kagome far from each other, and both were blushing.

Sango looked dumbfounded, "Uh did I interrupt something?"

There was a minute silence, that's when Kagome broke the silence. "Did you need me for something?" Kagome asked after recovering the whole ordeal that her and Inuyasha had made.

"Oh yeah your mom said it's time for dinner, oh and Inuyasha your mom also wanted me to get you too." Sango informed.

"Oh thank you Sango, I didn't even pay attention to the time, well come on Inuyasha let's go get some food." Kagome said with a happy smile on her face.

"Oh uh okay, but wait I have to find Miroku, I'll meet with you guys later." Inuyasha said and was to go in the maze to find him, but was stopped by Sango's voice.

"Don't bother, he's already at the castle, wait till I get my hands on him, THAT COWARD!" Sango yelled.

"Uh, Sango your kinda scarring me." Kagome said. "Oh sorry, well come let's eat." "Yeah! Come on Inuyasha." Kagome said looking at Inuyasha. "Oh okay."

Both Sango, kagome and Inuyasha ran inside for dinner, but little did they know someone with red eyes was watching them. Mostly kagome. "I final found you.

* * *

"There you guys are, I was starting to get worried?" Izayoi said. "Sorry mommy we lost track of time." Inuyasha said.

"We'll hurry up and eat before your food gets cold." Lady higurashi said to the kids. "Yes mommy."

* * *

During dinner it was kinda quiet, until Miroku groped Sango. "Ahh! Pervert." Sango slapped Miroku sho hard it left a red mark as usual. "I'm sorry Sango I can't help, it's my cursed hand."

"Curse my butt. You pervert." She slapped him again. Everyone let out a sigh. 'He never learns.'

Inuyasha hasn't spoken a word to kagome bring dinner, Miroku noticed first, he was going to talk to him about it later. Everyone in the castle said there goodnight and went off to bed, but Inuyasha stayed up late to gather his thoughts.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Suddenly he hugged her, good and tight and he was crying to. This surprise her. Thank Kami they were still in the garden maze, this would be embarrassing, but he didn't care, he was only thinking about kagome and his feeling ( A/N Where am I going with this?)_

_"Kagome.. l..."_

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

"Inuyasha?" "Ahh!, uh." Inuyasha looked and found Miroku right beside him. "Damn Miroku don't do that again!" He bunked him in the head.

"Ow that hurt, that was unnecessary." He rubbed his head. "keh, so was you startling me." Inuyasha had such a sour face.

"I didn't mean to and..."

"Yeah right, so why are you in my bedroom? How did you even get in?" Miroku pointed at the window door in which was wide open. "You forgot about that tree that's right by your window and is easily to climb." "Keh whatever, so why are you in my bedroom?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, I noticed that you were quiet at dinner and kept on getting peaked glances at Kagome, whats up?"

"I don't know, and hey stay out of my business!" Even Inuyasha didn't know what was going on with him. Every time he see Kagome, he blushes and sometimes stutter from time to time, and gets the motivation of impressing her and also has the desire to protect her.

"I'm getting the feeling that you have a crush on her." This caught Inuyasha off guard and he was blushing with a all new kinds of red. Miroku gasped. "I knew it, you love her, you love her." "SHUT UP! That's not it." ' or maybe it is.' Inuyasha gathered all of his thoughts and put them together like a puzzle, it all makes sense.

' Yeah I do love her.' Inuyasha said his good nights to Miroku and shoved him out of his bedroom, and went to bed with a smile on his face and happy dreams with the one he loves.

Little did he know that in the other room, Kagome was also getting the same treatment with Sango and soon learns that she also has secret love feeling for him too, and also having sweat dreams about her doggy eared lover.

Things will start changing for them very soon and will all happen in due time.

* * *

**I'M FINALLY DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER YEAH!**

**TELL ME HOW YOU LIKE IT IN YOUR REVIEWS, REMEMBER I WILL CONTINUE BUT IT DEPENDS ON THE REVIEWS I GET!**

**SEE YOU SOON IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**BYE BYE :)**


End file.
